Wonderful Tonight
by Bella O
Summary: One chapter songfic. Harry and Ginny go to the Yule Ball during Harry's seventh year. How will their evening end?


Wonderful Tonight Disclaimer; Don't own anything A/N: Just a quick one chapter Harry/Ginny deal. Hope you like it. If not that's cool too. Read and review if you get a chance. 

**_It's late in the evening_**

She's wonderin' what clothes to wear  
She puts on her make-up  
And brushes her long blond hair 

**_And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight_**

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Ginny to come down the stairs that led to the girls' dormitories. Ron and Hermione had left for the Yule Ball already, after Hermione had come down the stairs refusing to wait for Ginny any longer. Hermione had looked beautiful, making Harry even more anxious to see Ginny. He felt ridiculous for being so nervous; it was only Ginny after all. Ginny and he had started dating early in the school year. They'd spent trips to Hogsmeade together, or help each other with homework in the evening. Slowly things had become more serious and Ginny became a more and more vital part of Harry's life; one of his best friends. This made him wonder why, sitting there waiting for his girlfriend of several months to come down the stairs, his palms were sweating. Harry heard a laugh from behind him. 

            "See you in a few hours mate!" Dean laughed as he headed for the portrait hole, corsage in hand. He was taking a sixth year Ravenclaw who was a friend of Ginny's. He had taken Ginny the previous year and the two had arrived no earlier than an hour late. Undoubtedly by no fault other than Ginny. Harry laughed as Seamus dashed out of the room. No sooner had his friends left, he heard a cough come from the girls' stairwell. Ginny was standing there, two steps from the bottom smiling at Harry. All of a sudden Harry felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Ginny looked stunning. Her dark red dress and robes complimented her in every way possible. Her lose curls were flowing around her neck with just the front two strands attached around the back. Ginny must have noticed Harry staring because she blushed.

            "Do I look alright?" she asked.

            Harry started at her a moment longer. How could someone look so beautiful and not even know it? He collected himself and stood up to go to her.

            "You look wonderful," he said in a quiet deep voice. She smiled and blushed again as he slipped a simple corsage onto her wrist before taking her arm and escorting her out of the Gryffindor tower. 

**_We go to a party  
And everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady  
walkin around with me _**

And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight 

****

            They entered the Great hall where the feast had already begun. They found their way to the table where Ron and Hermione had saved the seats along with Seamus, Dean, Lavender Brown and their dates. On their way to the table Harry couldn't help but notice some boys staring after Ginny as she passed. He even noticed Draco Malfoy's jaw drop a little at the sight of the beautiful red head. 

            "Oh Ginny you look beautiful," Hermione admired. "Doesn't she Ron?" 

            Ron only frowned at the low cut neckline. "What are you playing at? Going out in public like that?" 

            Ginny rolled her eyes "Honestly Ron, there isn't anything showing that shouldn't be showing." 

            "Hey I think her robes are just fine the way they are," Dean said appraising Ginny's ensemble as he did so. This earned him both a swat from his Hufflepuff girlfriend and a dirty look from Ron.

            "There're only dress robes Ron," Ginny added to her argument. "Look around. I'm sure you'll see twenty other girls with ones just like mine."

            "Hermione's aren't like yours!" he fought back and then pondered his statement for a moment. He then turned to Hermione. "Why aren't you dress robes cut like that again?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry heard Ginny mutter "hypocrite" under her breath. The conversation moved on and the group chatted as they ate. Harry however had no clue as to what any of them were talking about. He was in his own world thinking about Ginny. He must have been staring at her again because he soon noticed her waving her hand in his face staring at him curiously.

            "Do you feel all right?" she asked with a concerned look on her face. 

            "Yeah. Why?" he asked.

            "You kind of zoned out on me there," she smiled in amusement. "Are you sure you feel all right?" she asked again.

            "I feel wonderful," he replied. He then asked her to dance and led her to the dance floor. 

I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes  
And the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize how much I love you 

            Ginny and Harry danced the song playing, not speaking to each other. Harry couldn't imagine a place in the entire world he'd rather be that very moment than right there with Ginny dancing in his arms. He never would imagined ever feeling this way about someone, especially Ginny. For so long, Ginny had been Ron's little sister, a little girl who had a crush on the famous Harry Potter, not him. But then he had become friends with her and the past summer he'd found himself developing an attraction for his best friends little sister. By the time his seventh year had started he made the decision that he had to tell her. At first she had been skeptical, and was convinced that Harry didn't really like her that way, and that she was only 'convenient.' Who would have thought Ginny Weasley would be such a hard one to catch? But slowly Harry had been able to convince Ginny that he genuinely cared for. He still wondered sometimes though if she knew just how much he actually cared. When the song ended Harry offered to get them some drinks and Ginny accepted and told him she's go sit down. He went of to the table and got them two goblets of butter beer. When he turned back for the table though he noticed that Ginny was not there. He scanned the room for her and finally spotted her still on the dance floor. She was trying to leave but there was a smirking blond standing in her war. Harry watched as Ginny tried to push her way past Malfoy, only to have him step back in her way. Harry put back down the goblets and quickly approached them.

            "Get out of my way Malfoy," Harry heard Ginny say in an annoyed tone.

            "Just dance with me once Weasley. That's all I want," Malfoy smiled suggestively causing Ginny's lip to curl in disgust. Then Harry watched as Malfoy reached out and stroked Ginny, tracing her curves from the side of her breast to her hip. This was enough to make Harry explode. He finally reached the spot where Malfoy and his girlfriend were standing. Without saying a word Harry pounded Malfoy in the face with his fist, sending him sprawling into the floor. A few students, including a now bleeding Malfoy gave Harry shocked looks. Hexes were generally used instead of physical fighting. Harry hadn't even thought about the fact that he owned a wand before he struck Malfoy. No sooner had Harry remembered his wand did a powerful force send him flying across the room. Harry groaned as his head banged the floor. He opened his eyes again to see Ginny huddling over him her face full of concern. Harry smiled at her and she smiled back.

            "Let's get you back to the Gryffindor tower," she said helping him help. 

It's time to go home now  
And I've got an achin' head  
So I give her the car keys  
And she helps me to bed 

****

            Ginny helped a wobbly Harry up the stairs to the boys' dormitories and led him to his bed. He groaned at his throbbing head and kicked off his shoes as he lay down. Ginny sat on the bed next to him and stroked the hair off his forehead.

            "Sorry for ruining the night," Harry muttered. Ginny had spent hours getting ready and they'd barely stayed an hour.

            "It was Malfoy's fault," she said. "And besides, it wasn't ruined," she smiled. 

And then I tell her  
As I turn out the light  
I say my darlin', you are wonderful tonight            

'She's wonderful,' Harry thought. Only Ginny could spend all day preparing for something, and not be upset when things didn't go as planned.

            "You're wonderful Ginny," harry said, deciding to voice his thoughts. She gave him a strange look. He grabbed her hand into his. "I love you," he told her. This caused her eyes to widen, as if unsure if he really just said those words. He'd been right in thinking she didn't know how much he cared. He smiled at her bemusement. " You look surprised," he noted.

            "Well I…. You… I mean we've never…you've never told me that before."

            "Well I mean it," he said looking her in the eyes.

            She curled her fingers tighter in his hand.

            "I love you too," she whispered and kissed him softly. She flicked her wand and the lights dimmed and Harry shut his eyes. "You should go to sleep now," Ginny whispered.  "Sleep off that hex Malfoy put on you."

            "Will you uhh… stay here until I drift off," Harry felt immensely stupid and childish as he said the words. But Ginny didn't laugh at him.

            "Of course," she said softly.

            "You really are wonderful," Harry said as he closed his eyes and went to sleep

I say my darlin', you are wonderful tonight  
Oh, my darlin, you are wonderful tonight

****

A/N; Okay there it is, just a short little songfic I wrote really fast. So review let me know what you think. I don't know what else to say here. I hope you liked it!

**Love,**

**Bella**

**Oh BTW I guess I should note that the song used is "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton**


End file.
